


Maybe I'm a Lion

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [18]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, One Shot, POV Original Character, Parent Rinoa Heartilly, Parent Squall Leonhart, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, seed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Squall and Rinoa's daughter Julia has been sent on a SeeD mission in Dollet. After successfully fulfilling the contract, she's getting dressed in her hotel room when her soon to be husband, the Commander of Timber Garden, sneaks away to pay her a visit. Smut and citrusy goodness ensues!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SMAA Collection [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453
Kudos: 1





	Maybe I'm a Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



I brushed the knots from my long brunette hair aggressively, irritated with the amount of blood that had been caked and tangled within it prior to my shower. Being a SeeD wasn’t quite as luxurious as I had pictured it being as a child. It had been a miserable two weeks since I had seen my child, who had stayed with her grandparents while I was on a mission in Dollet, and I had just one more night before I would be reunited with her. I knew now why my father had retired when I was small, I  _ hated  _ this feeling. It was the first time I had been away from her since the moment she was born.

My hands floated to my midsection, and I smiled down at the stretched and marked skin that hadn’t quite snapped back into place yet. My mother was insecure about her post-babies’ tummy, but it was something that I cherished. Despite the circumstances surrounding her conception, being pregnant with Trinity had been a highlight for me. I loved my daughter, and I missed the closeness and constant companionship of pregnancy.

My thoughts were torn from me suddenly by a gentle knock on the door, and I jumped out of my skin as I scrambled around for something to wear. Anyone of my teammates could have been outside, and not a single one needed to see me naked. I was Headmaster Squall’s daughter, that would be highly inappropriate. We had been contracted by an elderly member of the clergy in Dollet’s grand cathedral to snuff out some unwanted G-Soldiers who had been ransacking the church and breaking into the homes of nearby residence. It wasn’t a terribly exciting mission, and we were all thankful to be done with it, so I was curious as to why I was being disturbed. We  _ all  _ wanted a little time away.

“It’s me.”

My heart stuttered in my chest at the sound of the voice outside, and I instantly dropped the clothes I had jerked from my suitcase.  _ Tatsuki!  _ I ran to the door and he laughed at my eagerness as he scooped me up into his arms without a moment’s hesitation. His long jet-black bangs hung haphazardly in front of his dark eyes, and he grinned at me as he twirled me around. “I’m sorry to interrupt. I just...I had to see you.”

“Don’t you dare apologize.” I breathed, busting my lips against his own as I hungrily shoved my tongue into his mouth. He growled into the kiss and his large hands gripped at my hips with a force that stung sweetly. It was then that he seemed to notice my lack of clothing and he pulled back a little with a sly smirk. 

Tatsuki didn’t have to ask, I could feel his eyes drinking me in, and he reached between my legs to delicately pet the intricate tree branches and cherry blossoms tattooed along my vulva and thighs. It was new, I had gotten it when we had first arrived into town in  Dollet , and I had intended it as a surprise. “You got them covered.” He whispered. 

“Do you like it?” I hoped he did. I didn’t want him to see my scars every time he wanted to make love. They made him sad, and of course I hated seeing them too. Trinity was something that I could never regret as long as I lived, but I did regret the circumstance that brought her into the world, and the evidence thereof. 

“I love them, and you.” He cooed softly, kneeling down to press a small kiss to the center of my pussy. He looked up at me from underneath his eyelashes, as if he wanted to ask me for permission, but he knew better. He had asked me excessively if I was sure when we made love for a long time after...what happened, but I didn’t want him to. Tatsuki always had my permission, and would until I told him otherwise. I promised him that. I wanted him to feel as comfortable with me sexually as I did with him. 

I gave him the validation he wanted, smirking and running my fingers through his hair as I pressed his face against the heat of my sex. He couldn’t just kiss my crotch and stop, oh no, I wasn’t allowing that. Tatsuki chuckled, and the vibration sent a shiver down my spine as he slowly opened his mouth to suck my labia between his teeth. I hissed, and I made sure he was comfortable kneeling where he was as I flopped my thighs up over his shoulders and sat where my pussy would be readily accessible for him to eat. “Dad will kill you when he realizes you snuck away from your post.”

“He is too busy loving on our daughter.” He breathed between licks, jamming his tongue deep inside my body and curling it around my insides. I whimpered and coiled my arms around his neck as he stood suddenly, balancing me in place with his muscular arms. Tatsuki had a slender build, but he was just as strong as any of the brawlers we had at Garden, I just knew it. He walked me over to the bed and dropped me forward, laughing at me as I bounced and flailed to get my bearings. 

“Tatsuki Mamoru, you’ll regret that!” 

He knew I was a liar, and his smile only widened as he tugged his belt off and freed his impressive erection from his uniform trousers. “I brought you a present my love.” He admitted softly, and his brown-black eyes were bleeding adoration as he watched me spread eagle for him. I  mistakenly thought he was talking about his penis, and I salivated at the very thought.

“Let me play with it, baby.” I slid my hands down my body and spread my folds open wide for him, making sure the soft pink bits of my vagina could beckon to him. It had been a long couple of weeks, and I wanted him inside of me so bad. 

Tatsuki’s face turned bright red and he smirked as he reached for a bag that he had dropped at the door. He pulled out a long posable pink vibrator, and my eyebrows shot up in surprise. Tatsuki was about as vanilla as they came, which was fine by me, we were each other’s first and only, and I had issues with sex as it was. I didn’t know what to say, and my mouth fell slightly ajar. I think it made Tatsuki insecure, and he looked down at his hands as he spoke. 

“If you d-don't want to I understand, I just t-thought you might be a little stressed, and I m-missed you.” 

_ Oh Tatsuki, come here.  _ I grinned at my fiancée and sat up so I could grab for his arms and pull him up onto the bed. My lips found their way to his like a magnet, and I moaned at the precious contact. “I love you so much.” Tatsuki relaxed instantly at my words, and he tentatively rubbed the head of the dildo against my sex. I was ready for him and I rolled myself over so I could get on my hands and knees and bend over. “Both.” I whimpered. 

Tatsuki pressed another kiss and nibble to my sex before he lovingly reached to tie my hair back away from my face. “Anything for you.” He turned the vibrator on to its highest setting and very gently maneuvered it inside of me. I was already wet with anticipation, and it slid in to the hilt with ease. I groaned, and my bangs flopped into my eyes as I buried my face into the pillow beneath me. 

“P-Please, I need you.” The vibration was something I had never experienced before, and my body didn’t know how to react. My whole crotch felt like it was getting a deep tissue massage, and I was already quivering when I felt Tatsuki gingerly lean in and drag his tongue against my asshole. He wedged his tongue inside and he fumbled around with the bag for another moment while I leaned back against the sweet tingle of unexpected penetration. “T-Tatsuki...”

Tatsuki pulled his favorite  Granaldo Grape lube from the bag and popped the lid. The sweet fruit smell filled the room and he leaned forward to tenderly press a kiss right between my shoulder blades. “Fingers or...full impact?” 

I laughed into the pillows, rolling my eyes at his use of  SeeD terminology in the bedroom. Full impact was something we braced ourselves for when given orders to eject from moving vehicles or trains...it wasn’t something to call your weenie because you were too shy to say the words. He was so goddamn cute. I wasn’t going to pussyfoot around what I wanted, and I smirked as I wiggled my ass in the air enticingly. “Your cock! Baby, please.” I whined. 

I couldn’t see Tatsuki’s face, but I knew he was tinted a dark purple. I heard his breath hitch in his throat, and I could hear the squelching of lube coating his erection. He just poked me at first, and I knew he was afraid of hurting me. He hadn’t stretched me out good, so he didn’t go any deeper than his head at first. It stung a little, but we had done anal enough times that I was used to the feeling and used to stretching to accommodate his incredible girth. I bucked down and he pulled back slightly as he reached around to gently massage at my breasts. “No, love. I’ll hurt you.”

“No, you won’t, I trust you. Trust yourself. Do it.” I all but begged, pushing down on him as far as he would let me. I heard him blow out a tiny sigh of resignation, and I let out a gleeful squeak as he shoved himself inside of me. Tatsuki groaned loudly at the tightness and I was already seeing white. I wanted to cum but I couldn’t let myself, not yet. Tatsuki needed to enjoy himself. He rocked into me slowly, and it was agonizing in the most amazing way. 

He placed one hand between us and grabbed the handle of the vibrator, thrusting it back and forth as he pulled out to the tip and jammed himself back down inside of me. The vibrator bent inside of me, and Tatsuki angled it right into my g-spot. He knew where it was, and I felt him smirk into my hair as he peppered me with kisses. His hands were rolling around my nipples, and sweat poured down me at the overstimulation. I wanted Tatsuki to rip me in half, and I was in heaven. My steel grey eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I could feel Tatsuki’s cock twitching inside of me. 

“Fuck m-m-me! Harder!” 

“Julie!” Tatsuki grunted hard and his fingernails dug into my back. My pussy was drowning him. Fluid was rolling out of me and down my legs, and I panted out a long cry as he thrust so deep inside of me that I could have sworn I felt him in my stomach. He slid his thumb over my clitoris and pinched it between his fingers. It was already swollen and fat with desire, and I screamed into my mouth. 

“G-Grab a condom, please!!” Tatsuki seemed confused for a moment. He and I were not actively trying for a baby, especially not with Trinity still being so small, but we weren’t exactly concerned about the possibility either. We were going to be together forever, so why worry about it? But...I wanted him inside my pussy, and he couldn’t do that without a condom when he was balls deep inside my asshole. I wasn’t looking for a UTI. I jerked the vibrator out of me and Tatsuki pulled out of my butt, allowing me to roll onto my back and grin. “Condom. Pretty please? I want you to finish while I kiss those pretty lips.” 

Understanding washed over him, and a sweet boyish smile crept onto his face. He knew how much I loved to kiss him. Tatsuki was the most beautiful man I had ever known. I ran my fingers through his soft onyx black hair as he rolled the rubber down his pulsing member, and my vagina was wet and gaping for him. When he finally slipped between my folds, I wrapped my limbs around him like a spider monkey. I wanted to melt into Tatsuki, to be one with his body and soul. We couldn’t be close enough to one another; we were a whole singular beautiful entity all our own. His lips smashed against mine, bruising them with the force he put behind the kiss. A familiar copper taste filled my mouth, but neither of us seemed to care as we explored every nook and cranny the other had to offer. “I’m grateful every day that I waited for you.” He whispered breathlessly. 

Tears pricked at my eyes, and I grabbed a fistful of his perky little ass to squeeze on. Tatsuki had been in love with me from day one, and I would never deserve the kind of devotion he had. I was the only Sorceress I knew that had three Knights in her lifetime. My Papa had been the first, until I was five years old, and then it was Daddy. The night Tatsuki had proposed to me, my father had tearfully relinquished his Knighthood to him, and Tatsuki took it very seriously. I had always wanted what my parents had growing up, and now it really was mine. He was every bit the Knight and lover that my father was for my mother. “I’m the one who is grateful.” 

I trailed hickeys down his throat, and my legs shook violently as he buried himself inside of me so deep that I couldn’t take it anymore. I grabbed for his hands, threading our fingers together as my pelvic floor clenched around him. A strangled cry floated from Tatsuki’s neck, and a thick heat exploded within my groin as I felt him blow his load into the condom. “JULIA RAINE!” My name on his lips was heady and gruff, and he collapsed on top of me as I nestled my lips chastely against his own once more.

My dark brunette hair was plastered to my body, sticky with perspiration, and I teasingly licked the beads of sweat pooling in my love's own hairline. “Somone is awfully good at full impact.”

Tatsuki blushed and hid his face from me as he let out a throaty chuckle. This man was going to be bashful until the day we died, I was sure of it. “Yeah?”

I giggled in contentment and toyed with a loose strand of his messy hair. I wiggled my eyebrows, and the hint of mischief that lit my expression seemed to send that blush of his creeping down his neck. “Any harder and I’d have trouble walking straight tomorrow.”

He frowned suddenly, like he was worried, and it only furthered the playful smirk curling at the edges of my mouth. I bit my lip and grazed my hands lightly over his hardening nipples. His eyebrows furrowed anyway, and I loved him so much for the concern buried in his dark eyes. “Wait...is that bad?”

“I was a compliment, my baby.”

His eyes twinkled in my favorite way, and he gingerly brushed my hair from my face. “So...it was good for you?”

“Tatsuki. You’re always good for me.” He grinned and brought my hand to his lips, placing a small kiss to my engagement ring. Life was so much better with him in it, and he would never know how thankful I was that Trinity and I had a man in our life that was  _ worthy  _ of my father’s name. There was no maybe; Tatsuki Mamoru was a lion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Square Enix.


End file.
